livandmaddiefansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob and Liv (relationship)
Jacob and Liv (also known as Jiv) is the romantic, official paring between Jacob Mitchell and Liv Rooney. They have known each other since Liv was 11 and are married. They met each other in Hollywood when Jacob was filming Country Life. '' History Jacob and Liv met in Hollywood when Jacob was living with his aunt Jasmine and his cousins Linda and Heather. Liv developed a massive crush on Jacob and vice versa. They start dating at 11 years old. After Jacob's house burned down Liv begged her aunt Dena to let him stay with them, but he had already moved in with his aunt Jasmine. In Panic-A-Rooney Liv never saw Jacob cry so much in his life because of what happened to Maddie. Other names *'Jiv ('J'acob/L'''iv) *Lacob (L'iv/J'acob) *Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell Songs *Monday Morning (Fleetwood Mac) *The Time Of My Life (Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes) *Urgent (Foreigner) *Our Time Now (Plain White T's) *You're The One That I Want (John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John) *We're On Fire (Airplane Man) *Can't Stop This Thing We Started (Bryan Adams) *Feels like the First Time (Foreigner) Trivia *They are not always together. *Liv doesn't like sports but always watches Jacob's basketball games. *Jacob and Liv really like spending time with each other. *Liv allows Jacob to hold her hand. * Liv made a picture similar to the one that her and Maddie made for him when he was in the hospital for his arm surgery. *Jacob was really nervous dancing with Liv. *They had their first kiss at graduation. *Liv and Jacob get a part in a TV show where they play siblings named Claire and Jack Walker. *Jacob bought Liv a ski jacket for her on her 14th birthday. *Liv would let Jacob fix her hair sometimes when she wasn't able to. *At their junior prom Liv was cold so Jacob placed his jacket over her shoulders and Liv wore the jacket the entire night. *Jacob had accidently hurt Liv on Voltage and he wouldn't come back to the set because of what he had done to her. *Liv told Jacob that she'll never leave him because she loves him and is proud to be his wife. *Liv is glad Jacob is getting along with Maddie. *Their song is The Time of my Life from Dirty Dancing. *It's explained that the first day Jacob met Liv he had a an emotional attachment to her and vice versa. *Their favorite movie is Grease. *Liv slept on Jacob's shoulder two nights in a row. *They have their first child, a girl, and name it Maddie, after Liv's sister *Jacob took Liv to The Caribbean for their honeymoon. *Liv got into football because of Jacob. *Liv got Jacob an Ohio State Buckeyes football jersey. *Jacob and Liv start thinking moving to North Carolina was a mistake and decided to move back to Stevens Point. *They move back to Wisconsin in Return-A-Rooney. *While in high school they took a field trip to Rock Falls Raceway to watch some races there. *Jacob and Liv returned to Voltage after they moved back from North Carolina. *When Jacob goes missing Liv is trying really hard to find him. *Liv understands that Jacob is angry at Maddie, but Liv takes Maddie's side. *After their 6th date Liv stayed the night with Jacob at his house. *At the wedding Jacob's jaw dropped when he saw Liv in her wedding dress. *They both like Jolly Ranchers. *Liv gives Jacob the puppy eyes. *Jacob asks Liv if he could be in Josh's film and she is okay with moving back to LA. *They spent senior year together and had gym class together every other day. *Their favorite Christmas movie is A Very Merry Mix-Up *Liv had to restrain her own husband because he was trying to kill himself. *Their agent is Becky Bicklehoff *Its revealed that Jacob is afraid to lose Liv the same way he lost his family in the fire. Category:Couple